


Lonely Together

by NuclearNik



Series: Zutara Drabble December [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Steambabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Zuko and his daughter are missing Mama big time while she’s away.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039909
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Lonely Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zutara Drabble December Day 6. Prompt: Are you lonely?  
>    
>  _Tapeesa is a name meaning arctic flower_

"Daddy?" The word started as a whisper, but grew in volume because his toddler hadn't quite gotten the hang of _being quiet._

Tiny hands patted Zuko's shoulder, rousing him from sleep and accidentally smacking him in the chin as his child pawed around in the dark.

"Right here, petal." Shifting, he propped himself up on one elbow, lighting a soft flame in his palm.

The dim light danced over the small, round face of his daughter, her big eyes peering up at him. She clutched her stuffed otter penguin to her chest as a single tear dripped off her dark lashes, so like her mother's, and Zuko's heart clenched.

"What's wrong?"

"No sleep, Daddy."

Snuffing out the flame in his hand, he leaned over the side of the bed and scooped Tapeesa up with one arm, depositing her next to him and tucking her beneath the covers. "Ah. You're missing Mama, aren't you?"

She snuggled close and nodded, her soft, downy hair brushing his shoulder.

"Mama."

"I miss her too, baby. Mama will be back soon. Just a few more sleeps."

Katara had been away for a few days, speaking at a conference in Ba Sing Se. 

The uninterrupted time he'd had with his daughter had been wonderful, but he often found himself reaching for Katara in the early mornings, still half asleep, only to find the bed beside him entirely void of her. 

The palace felt too large, too empty without her, even with the numerous people inhabiting it.

"Just a few more sleeps," he said again, settling back down on the pillows.

The little body next to his wiggled like mad until she'd popped out from beneath the blanket, and she turned on her knees to face him, laying a pudgy hand on either side of his face. 

She leaned in until their noses were touching, her eyes nearly crossing as she tried to focus on his face in the near darkness.

"Promise?"

Nodding solemnly, he said, "I promise. Let's try to sleep now, okay?" Wrangling her back under the blankets, he pressed her beloved plushie into her arms and kissed her head.

"Night night, Daddy." 

"Goodnight, baby."

He lay there for a while, letting the steady rhythm of her breathing beside him soothe the ache in his chest that had grown when he saw her tear stained face.

He really wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve this perfect little being, wasn't sure how the spirits had found him worthy, but he would never, ever take it for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really enjoying doing these drabbles, and I’m so appreciative of you for reading them! Would love to know your thoughts
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @nuclearnik <3


End file.
